


I Know How It Feels

by jake_sharkey



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Charmed (TV 1998), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, M/M, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jake_sharkey/pseuds/jake_sharkey
Summary: Peter is asked to go to Germany with Tony to stop the Civil War and his twin brother is close behind. Peyton Parker doesn’t have his brother’s spider DNA, however, he does have Wicca on his side. One brother is fighting bad guys and the other is vanquishing demons.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	1. September Foundation

Peyton Parker is just a regular teenager, really, 4.0 GPA, sophomore class president, a twin, and a witch. Completely normal. Quite a looker as well; the only difference between his brother was his black hair, blue eyes, and lean body than his brother. These powers were gifted to him since he was born. His mother, Mary Richards, was a witch and was told by the Angel of Destiny that only one would be blessed with the Wicca powers. Simultaneously, her other son would do something even as great as he would. Still, unfortunately, she didn't get to see what Peter and Peyton have turned into.

Aunt May took the boys at a very young age and knew about Peyton's powers but still give him love and affection just like her own and Peter, and she so happy that she has both of them in her life.

Peyton finally got off school after his student body meeting, exhausted. They were giving him issues on what to do about a fundraiser for a field trip. Still, they don't know where to go or what to do it on. He got off the elevator and walked to his apartment door, and opened it with the key.

"Hey, Aunt May. I'm home!" Peyton said, hanging his coat on the hanger. Aunt May ran up to him all excitedly. "Guess who's here!" jumping with excitement. Peyton laughs. "Who?" She reached out to hold both of my hands. "Tony Stark! Apparently, your brother applied for the September Foundation Grant--." Aunt May was going on while Peyton froze. _Peter didn't apply for that grant? What grant? He didn't tell me… Should I go ask him? No! He's in there with his hero! He's been dreaming about this since that incident. I'm going to leave them alone._ Peyton argued with himself. 

"Peyton!" Aunt May said. He shook his head. "You're doing alright, darling?" She said, looking concerned. "Uh, I-I'm okay, aunt May. I'm just tired, student council, you know?" Peyton said, trying to focus. "Go lay down, honey. I'll get some Thai tonight instead of you cooking. How about that?" aunt May said, putting a hand on his back guiding him to the bedroom. "

Yeah, that sounds nice," Peyton spoke softly started walking towards his bedroom when he got a sudden feeling of a powerful _feeling_ inside him. Aunt May was on the couch finding the menus while Peyton looked between her and Peter's door. _The decision was made._ Peyton quickly walked over to the door and heard what was going on inside.

_"When you can do the things that I can, but don't. When the bad things happen, it's because of you_ ".

_"So you want to look out for the little guy. You want to do your part to make the world a better place on that, right?"_

_"Yeah yeah yeah, just looking after the little guy…"_

_Tony got up and slowly walked over to the bed._

_"I'm gonna sit here, so you move the leg."_

_Peter moved his leg, forcing him to sit up on the bed with Tony sitting next to him. Tony hesitated and slapped Peter on the shoulder._

_"Got a passport?"_

_"No, I don't--I don't even have a driver's license."_

_"Ever been to Germany?"_

_"No"_

_"Oh, you'll love it."_

_"I can't go to Germany… I-I got homework."_

Peyton squints his eyes using telekinesis to unlocking the door and opening it. "Please, you can finish that in half an hour. I say we go to Germany," Peyton closing the door and leaning his back against it. "Who are you, and how did you get in here?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm Peter's twin brother, and I picked the lock," Peyton said, crossing his arms. 

"Are you like your brother? Have the Spider-ling powers?" Peyton shakes his head. "I know what you need from Peter, and all I'm saying is I could help as well." Tony narrowed his brows. "How could you possibly be used to me? You don't have his…" Tony waved his hand in a circular motion trying to think. "... what's it called? Ah yes, Vemon." Peyton started laughing, and Peter gaped. "Mr. Stark! I-i do not produce venom!" Peter shouted. 

"No, no, I do not have his _Vemon,_ but I do have skills… Detective skills. You know, solving mysteries and saving innocents. I could help you put an end to the civil war you and Avengers are having. That's why you came here? You need reinforcements? Thought Spider-Man could help? In fact, he can help, but if you want to take him, you are going to have to take both of us." Peyton said sternly, standing straight. 

Tony thought about this for a minute. "Alright, kid, let's see what you got. What do you need from me?" Tony extended his hand for Peyton to shake, which he accepted. "What I need is all the reports and files on the Sokovia Accords, the civil war, everything," Peyton demanded. Tony cleared his throat and got up. "You can have access to FRIDAY, my personal AI. She knows everything. Anything you ask, she will find out." Peyton nodded "great." Tony went to the door and looked at both of them. "Pack your bags, kids, you're going to Germany." He opened the door and left, leaving an exciting witch and a concerned Spiderman.

"Peyton, are you crazy? Why would you want to come?" Peter said concerning with throwing his hands in the air.

"Peter, I am not letting you go alone, and there is much more at stake. I felt my witchy senses go off. You know I am in the same boat as you with your powers." Peyton said, sitting down on his bed.

Peter groaned. "What do you think our mission is?" 

"Our mission is to bring the Avengers back together and stop whoever the puppeteer is." 

Peter nodded, agreeing with his younger brother by 5 minutes.

"Do you think I should pack the book as well as other supplies?" Peyton said, gathering his notebook to make a list.

"Well yeah, if you're saying there is a demon in the horizons, then of course," Peter said, getting his suitcase.

Peyton smiled. "Let's pack." 

Peyton left the room to pack, leaving a disorderly Peter. 

"I can't believe we are going to Germany…" 


	2. Agents of W.I.C.C.A

"New York, Queens, it's a rough borough, but Hey, it's home," Peter said in a rough voice holding his video camera. 

"Who are you talking to?" Happy said, looking in the rearview mirror seeing the camera.

"No one, just Peyton, making a little video of the trip," Peter said, looking between his brother and the head of security. Peyton just stayed quiet, wondering how this will turn out.

"You know you can't show it to anyone, right?" Happy said, eyes on the road.

"Yeah, I know," Peter said quietly.

"Then why are you narrating in that voice?" Happy said, fixing his sunglasses.

"Uhhh, cause it's fun, why do they call you Happy?" Peter said, which ended with Happy putting up the divider.

Peyton tittered.

"Look what you did. You made Happy retreat back into his shell." Peyton still giggled at the situation.

"It w-wasn't my fault. I was making a vlog." Peter said, pointing the camera at Peyton.

"Turn that off. We have things to talk about." Peyton covered the lens, making Peter turn it off.

"What is it that we need to talk about?" Peter said, putting away his camera.

"Do you have any idea what Mr. Stark wants you to do?" Peyton asked, looking at him

Peter shook his head no.

"All he said to aunt May was that we were going on an internship that was in Germany, and we would be well taken care of and learn a lot," Peter said, smiling.

"That seems like Mr. Stark alright. You know he will probably want you to fight." Peyton said, leaning his head back.

"Probably, but you don't know that! He could uh he could use me for my head." Peter said.

Peyton looked at him with a give-me-a-break look.

"Peter, you had a retro-tech in your room. The only impressive thing was your web-shooters. You got to prove to him that your intelligence is supreme." 

Peter smiled and nodded.

"Your right. I got to prove to him that I am supreme!" Peter said, getting a notebook out designing blueprints.

The rest of the ride was Peter working on something for his Spiderman suit. Peyton was working on his latest student council event because he can't trust his staff to get it done.

* * *

Happy, Peter, and Peyton arrived at the airport, but they didn't go through the main entrance. They went to the side entrance and drove up to the private jet. Peter turned on his camera and started to record again. Peyton and Peter got out as well as Happy, they all took their luggage from the car.

"Come on, I'm not carrying your bags." Happy said to both of us and kept walking.

Peter and Peyton were behind Happy like a line. Happy, Peter, and Peyton.

"Hey, should I go to the bathroom before?" Peter said, walking behind Happy.

"There's a bathroom on it." Happy said, walking into the plane.

Peter took a left to the cockpit, Peyton took a right to put his two suitcases where it seems you put them.  _ Where the hell do you put it?  _

"Woah, no pilot! That's awesome!" Peter yelled excitedly.

"Uh, is that safe?" Peyton worriedly said.

Happy nodded. "We always have autopilot planes."

Peyton saw a present on the table.

_ To: Peyton _

_ Solve this mess _

_ -TS _

Peyton opens the briefcase, and it seems to be a Stark Tablet.

"Is that where you're going to sit?" Happy said, looking right across to Peter.

Peyton rolled his eyes.

"Peter, get over here. I need your help." Peyton said, waving his hand aggressively.

Peter gave a cheeky smile and got up to sit across from Peyton.

He notices the tablet and the briefcase.

"Woah, did Mr. Stark give you that?" Peter said, going to touch it with Peyton slapping his hand. He retracted his hand quickly. "Ow." Peter yelped, rubbing his hand. "I'm going to touch it first." Peyton picked up the tablet, turning it on. The tablet scanned Peyton then Peter. 

"Hello Peyton Richard Parker and Peter Benjamin Parker, I am Tony Stark's personal AI, and he requested me to help, and I quote 'Fix this goddamn mess.' I will help you with anything that you need; good luck, and let's get started." FRIDAY said with an Irish accent. 

"We need more help," Peyton said to Peter.

Peter narrowed his eyes. "You said you can do it! Now you can't?" Peter said, putting his arms on the table. 

Peyton shook his head. "Of course I can do it, but I need someone who knows Stark's background, and this is the Avengers we are talking about! We need all hands on deck." Peyton said, pointing his index finger into the table, tapping it.

"Okay, then who do we call? Ned? MJ?" Peter pulling out his phone.

Peyton shook his head again. "I know exactly who to call."

Peyton tilted his head up to the ceiling, "English?" Peyton said

Blue orbs filled the seat next to Peyton, revealing a Ms. Margaret Elizabeth Carter, also known as Peggy. She looked beautiful as always with her pale complexion, bright red lipstick, brown eyes, and tight brown curls. 

Peggy looked around at the space.

"Bloody Hell Peyton, I was gone for a day, and you're on a plane. A private jet for a fact!" Peggy said, looking around, and her eyes landed on a man sleeping across the aisle.

"Who is that, Peyton?" Peggy said, getting worked up.

Peyton put his hands on the Agents shoulder, calming her down. "I and Peter…" Peyton motions to my brother across the table, which he waves, and she does the same. "... are going to Germany to solve the Avengers crisis." 

Peggy snapped her head towards Peyton. "What? You don't need to get involved in World affairs! You have a job to do back in New York, not across the world! How did May even agree to this!" Peggy shouted with her English accent.

"Peggy! This is not like you! You used to do the opposite of what you were told, and you said to do what feels right! This feels right! I got an attraction towards this opportunity. My Wicca went off!" Peyton said, getting heated.

Peggy looked away, fists tighten. She did not want Peyton to be involved with these people, especially Steve… She had a million chances to drop in after they got him out of the ice to say hi and catch up to see how things went… maybe love. The elders told her otherwise not to interact with any of the people that she knew in her life. They made that very clear. Peggy followed orders, but there are times that she watched from afar to see how he was doing. Including her great-niece-in-law who followed her into SHIELD. She just wanted nothing more than to be in Steve Rogers's arms…

Peggy took a breath and released her grip. "How can I help?" Peggy said.

Peyton placed his hand on Peggy's and gave it a squeeze. "I know this is hard. You don't have to help with this… I'll do it on my own with Peter--" Peggy cut him off. "No! No, I can manage. I am your whitelighter; if you feel like you have to do this, then I am right here with you."

Peyton softens his eyes on his whitelighter, knowing it's hard to talk about her past. He turned his eyes to both of his best friends. "Okay, we have Operation: Civil War. The Avengers are split in two because the UN wants them to be a public factor instead of a private one. Basically, go through hoops to make sure it's okay to go on the mission. It's called the Sokovia Accords, that's the short version." 

Peter and Peggy nodded their heads. "Who already signed it?" Peggy asked.

"The known people who have signed it are Tony Stark, Vision, James Rhodes, and Natasha Romanoff," FRIDAY answered.

"Why hasn't Steve signed it?" Peggy questioned the thing.

"Mr. Rogers is against it because when he sees danger, he runs towards it without a second thought. That is my prediction based on the evidence I've collected since working with him." FRIDAY said.

We all mutually agreed because that's how Captain America works.

"Is that all we have to do? Have a compromise on the Sokovia Accords that benefits both parties? That already has 117 countries agreed to these." Peter said, gathering the facts.

Peyton sighed and nodded. "Yes, I know it's a lot, but we can do it."

"Is there anything else we have to fix for them," Peggy said, already reading the book?

Peyton tilted his head. "Um, I'm not sure… FRIDAY?" 

"There is also one more thing. There seems to be a warrant of arrest on the soldier James Buchanan Barnes." FRIDAY said, being up to his profile with pictures and news articles.

Peyton's breath hitched.  _ Oh gosh.  _ This is the hottest man Peyton has ever seen, from his military photo to the recent pictures. He wanted to get to know this man, know everything about him.

"Woah, he has a metal arm! That's so cool." Peter pointed out.

_ Motherforker!  _ Peyton thought as he couldn't stop staring.

"Wait! That's Steve's best friend. I've met him during the war, good soldier." Peggy said.

"How was he?" Peyton perked up.

"He was a good man and soldier, had Steve's back no matter what and died, well supposedly he fell off the train during a mission in a snowstorm. It was a big drop." Peggy said seriously.

"FRIDAY, what happened to Mr. Barnes?" Peyton said

"According to records, HYDRA captured Mr. Barnes and gave him a metal arm because of the train accident. Doing experiments on him, he became the Winter Soldier. He froze him in ice until it was time for another mission." FRIDAY addressed.

_ HYDRA? Experiments? No… That couldn't be him… It's not possible. _

"So he was brainwashed and basically killed on command," Peyton said.

"That is correct," FRIDAY confirmed.

_ He's killed people… but it wasn't really him… It was a different part of him that he had no control… No matter how I feel, I'm still for him… _

"Who was in charge of this operation?" Peyton nervously said she wanted to stutter but got through.

"A man by the name Vasily Karpov. He hasn't been seen since 1991." FRIDAY said.

_ That's him… I can't believe it actually I can…  _

Peyton took a glance at Peter then looked back.  _ He doesn't know that's him, but I do…  _ Peyton was lost in his thoughts of who really was this man.

"Peyton!" Peggy said

Peyton snapped out of it and shook his head.  _ I can't think about this. _

"Alright, let's get started!"


End file.
